Seras mia
by malena carrazko
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una chica a la que siempre se le dio lo que quiso , esta vez quiere tener a una morena para ella , así tenga que obligarla . muy mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

Serás mía.

¿Qué harías si te obligan a casarte con alguien que no quieres?

La familia Fabray es una de las más poderosas de todos los tiempos, no solo por las grandes empresas que poseen, sino también por el miedo que generan, ya que Russel Fabray es un mafioso capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Quinn Fabray es la hija del medio del matrimonio .Es una chica muy consentida, al igual que sus hermanos. Sus padres siempre le han dado lo que ha querido sin importar el costo

Quinn está en último año de la preparatoria y tiene una obsesión enfermiza hacia una morena llamada Rachel Berry y quiere tenerla para ella a como dé lugar, el problema es que la niña bonita de ojos cafés no tiene ningún interés en la rubia.

Fabray es un apellido al cual no se le niega nada ni nadie y no será esta la primera vez. Va a poseer a Rachel así tenga que obligarla.

Hay mención de Karley, Bram y otras parejas.

Advertencias: Abuso físico, violencia y relaciones homosexuales.

Este es mi primer fanfic y es la primera vez que escribo. Espero que les atraiga la idea y me dejen saber que opinan.

Gracias por leer.

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

SERAS MIA -CAPITULO 1.

Quinn entro al instituto William McKinley__con una gran emoción abriéndose paso entre la multitud. No solo era su ultimo año ,también estaba ansiosa porque ya cumpliría sus 18 años y tenia bien en claro lo que quería como presente de sus padres nada más y nada menos que a Rachel Berry esa morena con unas piernas del infierno que la traía loca.

Quinn siempre estaba tras la pequeña soñadora, pero el hecho de que Rachel se alejara y no tuviese ningún interés en ella hacía que la deseara más. Iba a tener a Rachel aunque fuera lo último que haga. Para su suerte la joven rubia era una de las hijas de Russel Fabray un poderoso y millonario empresario que malcriaba y consentía todos los pedidos de sus hijos sin importar nada más.

Samuel era el hijo mayor, estudiaba en la universidad de Nueva York y estaba en pareja con una bailarina, Brittany Pierce. Llevaban 5 años juntos y a pesar de tener todo servido en bandeja el rubio de labios gruesos nunca fue caprichoso ni nada por el estilo, al contrario él quería conseguir todo por su propio esfuerzo aunque su padre siempre se metiera y le facilitara las cosas

Quinn era la hermana del medio, el empresario siempre concedió todo deseo de la chica de ojos avellanas para verla sonreír y estaría dispuesto a matar si es necesario solo por ver a su hija feliz.

Y por último la menor de los hermanos, Kitty era una niña muy obstinada, estaba de novia con una joven con ojos que te cautivaban a primera vista, Marley Rose , a quien conquisto a base de engaños , encargándose de alejar a toda persona que pudiera representar una amenaza en su relación con la joven .

La rubia tenía todo su futuro planeado: se graduaría y trabajaría para su padre. Quería aprender bien el oficio de manejar y manipular empresas para que quebraran y así compáralas a menor precio de lo que valían, estafando a la gente.

Se casaría con su morena, porque aunque no lo supiera Rachel ya era de ella, y la apartaría de todas las personas para tenerla consigo. Tendría una hermosa casa con hijos a los que les daría todo como se lo fue dado a ella.

Luego de acosar todo el día a la morena en el instituto, Quinn se dirigió a su casa. Saludo a su madre que se iba de compras como era usual y fue con prisa hacia el despacho de su padre .

Toco la puerta y se sintió un "adelante" tras la puerta.

-Papa quería informarte que ya tengo el regalo perfecto para pedirte, es algo que quiero y deseo mucho y me haría realmente feliz que lo consiguieras – dijo Quinn.

-Bueno dime mi niña ¿qué es?

-Mmm, no es algo material más bien es una persona. Su nombre es Rachel Barbará Berry y la quiero para mí, solo que ella me rechaza.

-A ver si entendí ¿a ti te haría feliz tenerla? – pregunto Russel.

-Si mucho.

-Bueno hija tú sabes que siempre te daré lo que quieras, y si a ella es lo que quieres es lo que tendrás.

-Enserio! Gracias pero… ¿cómo lo harás?

-Hija es el arte de manipular, todos tienen su precio y si sus padres se niegan, se la robo es fácil.

-Bien. Te dejo para que sigas con tus asuntos adiós- así la rubia salió con una gran satisfacción, sabía que conseguiría lo que quería.

Rusel agarro su teléfono y marco a Weston su investigador

-Diga jefe

-Weston quiero un informe completo sobre Rachel Berry, quiero saberlo todo, que hace en el día, sus llamados telefónicos, contactos, todo, también un informe detallado de sus padres. A que se dedican, su poder adquisitivo, su situación financiera. Deudas, multas, antecedentes todo.

-Bien jefe

-Y Weston

-Si?

-Tienes hasta mañana

Colgó la llamada

Al día siguiente Quinn llegaba al instituto. Vio a la morena y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió al casillero donde estaba la pequeña diva sacando sus libros y la abrazo por detrás pegando su pecho a la espalda de Rachel .

- Quinn que haces? suéltame ya!- dijo una abrumada Rachel.

-pero porque mi bonita si solo te demuestro cuanto cariño te tengo -le susurraba al oído.

-Porque no me dejas en paz, suficiente tengo con que me aceches todo el día. Lárgate!- grito

-Ahí yo que tu no trataría así a tu futura novia .

-¡¿Qué?! Es tus sueños Fabray.

-CALLATE! Grito enojada por el rechazo de la diva -Serás mía Berry.., mía...Solo mía.

Rachel cerró su casillero y se alejo rápidamente de allí

-Ei Rach espera- aparecía mercedes por el pasillo.

-Hola cedes .

-Guau que sucede pequeña diva, tienes una cara, a ya se no me digas ¿Quinn la acosadora Fabray?

-Si me tiene cansada, me persigue todo el tiempo, me toquetea en lugares públicos para que tenga que hacer como si nada y lo ultimo me dijo que seré suya puedes creerlo?

-Ya déjala Rachel solo faltan unos meses mas y nos iremos lo mas lejos de Fabray, de lima y dejaremos todo atrás.

-Si ya quiero graduarme y empezar a formar mis sueños.

-Esa es la actitud, mejor vamos nos a clases sino nos castigaran.

En el mismo momento, en la oficina de Russel Fabray aparecía un joven.

-Señor -dice Weston -tengo lo que me pidió.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono el hombre.

-Hay algo que le agradara saber de los Berry.

-Dime…

¿Será que Russel descubrió la forma de extorsionar a los Berry para que les dé a su hija?

Veremos qué pasa el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer y por loe reviews. Si quisieran aconsejarme o darme ideas de lo que quieran leer, serán bien recibidas.

Me quedo corto por falta de tiempo .

Tratare de actualizar el miércoles mas tardar.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

SERAS MIA CAPITULO 2.

Era jueves y recién amanecía. Rachel como era costumbre ya había hecho su rutina de ejercicios y se disponía a ir a desayunar cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola ¿con la señorita Rachel Berry?

- Ehh si ella habla ¿quién es?-pregunto curiosa.

-Me llamo Clarisa y hablo de las industrias Fabray. El señor Russel Fabray me pidió que la llamara y que le hiciera saber que debe venir hoy a las dos de la tarde, el solicita hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué? Primero yo no tengo nada que hablar con nadie y segundo que ese debo me sonó a orden no a partición si me disculpa tengo que colgar.

- ¡Señorita espere! Yo no haría eso, venga por las buenas por favor, yo solo cumplo el deber de avisarle a usted. Y así colgó la llamada.

Rachel se quedo pensativa por que el padre de Quinn quería hablar con ella y como tenía su número si la rubia tampoco lo tenía. Tomo su desayuno y salió para el instituto.

Más tarde luego de que will shuster diera la tarea de la semana todos salieron del salón a acepción de Quinn y Rachel, que se quedo ordenando unas hojas. La rubia se acerco a Rach.

-Hola mi pequeña diva, te extrañe.

- ¿Que quieres ahora Quinn?

-¿Porque tan a la defensiva bonita?

- A ti que te importa- dijo de mala gana Rachel.

- Como sea, más te vale que vallas esta tarde a la reunión con mi padre, mira que no es un hombre muy paciente-advirtió Quinn.

- Disculpa ¿qué es lo que tengo que hablar con Él? ni lo conozco- sentencio la morena.

- Ya te enteraras linda tu solo ve, sino no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar-Antes de que la diva pudiera decir algo Quinn la agarro del cuello, la beso y se fue.

Rachel se quedo congelada, cuando retomo su pensamiento se fue a clases.

Horas más tarde, al finalizar la clase de deportes Rachel les dijo a sus compañeras que iría a ducharse, que la esperaran en la cafetería.

Quinn entraba al vestidor se desvistió tapándose con una toalla. Al acercarse a las duchas escuchó una melodiosa vos.

Rachel tarareaba una canción mientras se bañaba. La rubia entró a la ducha en extremo silencio. Con sus manos tomó de la cadera de la diva pegándose a su espalda. Rachel ya conocía esas caricias pero se tenso debido a que los acosos de Quinn se daban en los pasillos o en las mismas clases pero nunca estuvo desnuda frente a ella.

-Eres tan perfecta y tan mía -Susurró maliciosa la ex porrista.

-Quinn.

-shhh calla...-Sus manos viajaban por los muslos de la morena.

Quinn comenzó a besar el abdomen de Rachel, la morena quería poner resistencia pero cada vez le era más difícil, la rubia tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

-Eres mía, solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así- susurraba Quinn.

Cuando decidida iba a ir por más, escuchó un ruido. Alguien había entrando a los vestuarios.

-¡Carajo! – dijo apartándose de Rachel.

¡Rachel estas aquí!- era mercedes que venía en busca de la diva.

-Aquí cedes- dijo mirando desafiante a Quinn para que se fuera.

Y así fue, se escabullo para que nadie la viese, no quería que dijeran por los pasillos que había querido violar a Rachel.

-Ei ya casi es la hora del almuerzo porque te demoras tanto- dijo mercedes.

-Es que… nada déjalo ya salgo.

-Ok apúrate.

En eso sale de la ducha y encuentra un papel junto a su bolso y su ropa.

"_más te vale que vallas hoy a ver a mi padre y no lo hagas enojar .Q."_

Rachel no entendía porque tanto afán de la rubia por que hablara con su padre. Se vistió y se fue a la cafetería.

Tomo su almuerzo, se sentó en la mesa junto a sus compañeros del club Glee y cuando iba a decir algo aparece kurt agitado y mirando a Rachel dijo:

-¿Cómo es eso que eres la novia de Quinn?

- ¿De qué hablas kurt?- pregunto Rachel.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -dijo tina.

-Pues toda la escuela lo está comentando – respondió Hummel-Al parecer Fabray esparció la noticia y dijo que habían formalizado.

-¿¡QUE!? Esa idiota me va a escuchar- Rachel se dispuso a irse cuando una mano la tomo del brazo.

-Rachel tranquilízate estas como loca- dijo Blaine

-Y como para que no –acoto Artie.

-Pero quien se cree esa para inventar semejante cosa, solo estoy abocada a mi futuro y si quisiera estar en pareja, ella jamás lo seria, pero me va a oír.

Y así salió de la cafetería en busca de la ex porrista para que le explicara porque inventaba un noviazgo que amas existiría.

-¡Santana dime donde esta Quinn! y no me digas que no sab…

-Guau como puedes hablar tan rápido Berry – la cortó santana.

-¿¡Donde esta Quinn!?- dijo elevando su tono de vos.

-¡Oye tranquila eh a mi no me levantes la vos!

-¿Dónde está? - volvió a decir más calmada.

-Ya se fue y si quieres hablarle llámala que se yo.

-Ok adiós-giro sobre sus talones alejándose.

-Hobbit una cosa más, me vuelves a hablar así y te vas a arrepentir- amenazo la latina.

Y estaba confirmado, por los pasillos de McKinley la señalaban como la chica de Quinn.

Dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela, un hombre de traje ,al lado de un lujoso auto negro que se encontraba estacionado le dijo que había sido enviado por el señor Fabray para buscarla y llevarla con él.

Extrañada y enojada subió al automóvil y pidió que la llevaran rápido a la oficina de Russel, quería terminar de una vez con todo, ver que quería ese hombre y decirle sobre lo que Quinn hacia, creía que como buen padre pondría un freno a las actitudes de su hija.

Al llegar al edificio fue dirigida por la asistente del Sr. Fabray hasta su oficina al entrar se encontró con Quinn con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro y su padre al lado con su gesto firme.

-Buenas tarde Rachel soy Russel Fabray -se presento amablemente el hombre.

-Buenas tardes señor – extendió su mano - Quinn- dijo viendo rápido a la rubia.

-Hola hermosa como estas?- declaro la rubia .

La chica ni se imito a responder asique Russel, al ver la situación, opto por aligerar las cosas.

-Bueno toma asiento por favor que lo que debo decirte es largo.

-Disculpe señor pero no entiendo que hago aquí y que es lo que tiene que halar conmigo- manifestó una desorientada Rachel por las miradas que se daban padre e hija.

-Mira Rachel como padre mi prioridad en la vida es ver que mis hijos estén y sean felices, es mi deber -expreso el hombre.

-Emm si supongo pero que tiene que ver…

-Antes de decir algo déjame terminar por favor - dijo el hombre -Yo protejo a mi familia y los aparto de cualquier persona que pueda o quiera hacerles daño , controlo todo lo que refiere a ellos , me gusta tener el control del camino que mis hijos toman para su futuro y así asegurarme que tomaran las decisiones correctas.

Rachel no entendía bien por qué el hombre decía eso, Russel prosiguió.

-Por ello trato de siempre hacer que mis hijos tomen buenas decisiones, consigan sus anhelos, y que no corran peligro alguno, daría todo lo que tengo para que nada ni nadie los dañe y que sean felices- dijo recalcando la última frase .

En ese momento Quinn camino hacia atrás de la silla donde se encontraba Rachel.

-Dime Rachel ¿que estas dispuesta a hacer por los que amas?-indago el Sr. Fabray.

Rachel estaba paralizada su cabeza estaba atareada por tantas cosas que el señor Fabray había dicho, tratando de entender a donde quería llegar el padre de Quinn.

Russel tomo una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio, la abrió y empezó a leer.

-Veamos, tenemos una solicitud de extensión de un préstamo para el señor Leroy Berry, donde se puso como prenda su casa, que ya se encuentra hipotecada por un atraso en las cuotas de pago.

La chica trago con dificultad, no entendía por qué o para que el hombre mencionaba eso.

-Shelbi Corcoran-siguio leyendo el hombre- cumpliendo libertad condicional por romper leyes mínimas de seguridad vial, la cual también rompió por no respetar el perímetro acordado.

-Usted quería hablar con migo sobre la situación de mi familia – cuestiono una confundida Rachel a la que se le asomaban lagrimas a los ojos.

-Tranquila ¿sí? -pidió Quinn- Papa ¿podrías dejarme sola con ella?

El hombre se retiro.

-No te pongas mal Rach – dijo tratando de acariciar la mejilla de la morena.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – Aparto bruscamente la mano de Quinn -¡Déjame en paz!- grito- dime ¿qué quieres? dime porque te juro que no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-Sabes que es lo que quiero Rachel –aseguro la rubia-siempre te lo deje claro, te quiero a ti solo a ti – hubo unos segundos de silencio y al ver que la morena no decía nada Quinn decidió continuar-Es simple el destino de tus seres queridos esta en tus manos Rachel, tú decides.

-¿De que estás hablando?-pregunto la morena que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

- Simple tu puedes elegir como siguen las cosas…puedes elegir entre ver como destruyo todo lo que amas o…te casa con migo – termino largando la rubia.

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que Quinn la acosaba porque quería tenerla, pero solo por una noche o eso pensaba.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio Quinn, tengo 17 y un futuro tu también, que estás haciendo…

-Te dije que serias mía Rachel – manifestó Quinn acercándose mas a la morena -lamento que deba ser así pero tú no quieres ceder y no me dejas más opciones.

-¡Vete a la mierda Fabray!- sentencio Rachel.

-Bueno como quieras, pero vete despidiendo de Shelbi, creo que volverá a pasión por un largo tiempo- ironizo Fabray.

-Estás loca ¿quién te crees que eres?- manifestaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tu dueña …tú decides , si aceptas todo queda como esta , si no, vete despidiendo de tu familia , de tus sueños , de tu futuro, de todo porque no pienso dejarte nada – expreso Quinn acariciando la pálida cara de Rachel -solo quiero que seas feliz pero con migo , nadie más solo yo , eres mi obsesión Rachel , y me perteneces desde el momento en que llegaste a este pueblo – expreso Quinn -Solo piensa bien si estas dispuesta a dejar sin nada a tus padres , a perder a tu mama . Mañana quiero una respuesta y espero que sea una buena. Nos vemos linda mía. -dejo un suave beso en los labios de Rachel y salió de la oficina.

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo como Quinn puede hacer algo así y lo peor que sea avalada por su padre .Sin mas salió del lugar con la cara rígida, el señor Fabray la vio y se acerco a ella.

-Has lo correcto Rachel, mi chofer te llevara a casa.

Salió sin decir nada, subió al auto y fue a su hogar, abrió la puerta subió las escaleras y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, pensando si es cierto que una persona pudiese destruir su vida si no se casaba con Quinn. Lloro por horas hasta que se quedo dormida.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.


	4. Chapter 4

SERAS MIA CAPITULO 3

Quinn sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de alegría, por fin había logrado su cometido, porque sin obtener una respuesta por parte de Rachel sabia que aceptaría casarse con ella, conocía muy bien a su chica como para saber que no dejaría sufrir a sus seres queridos.

Estaba tratando de organizar algunos cajones de su habitación para empezar a hacer espacio para cuando la morena se fuera a vivir con ella , puesto que una de las condiciones de su padre era que debían vivir bajo su techo por un periodo de tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería estar con Rachel.

En eso entro su hermana sin previo aviso.

-¡BOO!- Kitty tratando de asustar a su hermana.

-Kitty enserio crees que me voy a asustar, no tengo 5 años –dijo la mayor de las Fabray.

-Bueno pero lo intente-dijo con una mueca en su cara.

-Sí, hay hermanita no sabes lo que tengo que contarte, te sonara raro y sorpresivo pero… ¡ME VOY A CASAR!-grito Quinn.

-¿¡QUE!?- con gran entusiasmo y sorpresa preguntaba Kitty- ¿con quién?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Donde la conociste?, ¿Hace cuanto están de novias? Lo más importante ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!?

-Tranquila peque, te voy a responder todas las preguntas pero lo hare cuando nos reunamos con mama y Sam no quiero repetir todo el tiempo las mismas preguntas.

- Es que no lo puedo creer, que daría yo por casarme con Marley de una buena vez-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Ei y eso. ¿Paso algo? ¿Se pelearon? – cuestiono al ver como su hermana había cambiado de humor repentinamente.

-No no jamás peleo con mi amor, es que- y se quedo callada.

-Dime que sucede-pidió Quinn.

-Le dieron una oportunidad para conseguir la beca en la universidad de Yale.

-¡Qué bueno! digo eso es impresionante Marley es muy inteligente y se lo merece.

-Si es verdad.

-Pero por lo visto a ti no te pone contenta.

-Claro que si es solo que… tengo miedo… si la aceptan se va a ir…y si conoce a aliguen más y me deja, no lo soportaría, no puedo permitirlo.

-No sé qué decirte Kitty ¿no hablaste con ella?

-Lo intente pero la veo tan entusiasmada, en estos días es de lo único que ha hablado y es tan frustrante, quiero que por un minuto se olvide de eso y me de atención a mí.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo?

-Pensé eso, iba a decirle a papa que hiciera todo lo posible para que no la aceptasen en la universidad o no le dieran la beca a si se quedaría conmigo, yo puedo darle todo lo que quiere, no necesita nada más.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-La amo demasiado como para hacerle tanto daño y no dejarla ir. Se ha esforzado mucho, no puedo quitarle eso.

Quinn se quedo callada, pensando en su situación con Rachel, ella en su lugar no la dejaría marchar así como si nada, de hecho no lo hará, sabia de los planes de su chica de ir a New York y convertirse en una estrella pero jamás lo iba a permitir, no quería dejarla ir y menos para que en un futuro la gente la adorara por ser estrella, solo ella podía ver a Rachel con fascinación nadie más, no lo permitiría.

-No sé qué hacer Quinn – dijo Kitty sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia mayor.

-Pues vas a tener que pensar bien Kitty, ¿serias capaz de dejarla?

-No jamás, ella y yo nunca nos vamos a separar no importa nada.

-Bueno entonces deberás pensar bien en lo que harás.

-Si lo hare pero tengo un año todavía para idear algo. Oye mejor continuamos luego la conversación quiero buscar a Marley y luego me dices todo sobre mi futura cuñada eh- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Si si ya vete adiós- a Quinn se le habían cruzado miles de ideas de que perdería a Rachel , de que se alejaba y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, una inseguridad se apodero de ella y tomo una decisión , debía hacer que la morena no tuviera motivos para alejarse. Tomo su teléfono y marco a su padre.

-hija ¿pasa algo?- preguntaba Russel del otro lado de la línea.

-Si papa, Rachel hace poco mando una solicitud para NYADA, una academia en Nueva York, quiero que hagas que la rechacen por favor.

-Por supuesto mi niña. y dime ella ¿ya te dio una respuesta?

-No, pasare por su casa para llevarla al instituto y le diré que me responda.

-Muy bien avísame si debo tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Bueno adiós- luego de colgar la llamada salió de su casa subió a su auto y tomo camino a casa de los Berry. Al llegar toco el timbre.

-Hola señor Berry vengo a buscar a Rachel.

-Hola si ya la llamo… de parte de quien?

-Quinn Fabray, su novia- expreso con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Emm si ya la llamo- dijo un poco confundido.

-Rachel hija – llamo Hiram a su bebe.

-¿Si qué pasa?

-Abajo esta una chica que te busca, dice que es Quinn Fabray tu novia.

Rachel se tenso al escuchar eso.

-Emm si ya bajo papa yo me voy ya al instituto te amo adiós-Así salió apurada para alejarse de su casa con Quinn no quería que tuviera contacto con sus padres.

-Hola hermosa buen día- dijo Quinn tomando de la cintura a Rachel.

-¿Quinn qué haces a aquí?

-Guau ni un hola un besito nada para mí.

-¿pero que te crees?

-Ya lo sabes, en fin vengo a saber tu respuesta Rachel, no puedo esperar más.

-No lo hare Quinn no pienso ceder ante algo tan vil como tú.

-Ahí ahí Rachel – dijo con ironía caminando alrededor de ella- que mala decisión acabas de tomar. Quinn si decir nada mas tomo su móvil y presiono un botón de enviar, era un mensaje para su padre, Rachel no sabía que decía, cuando se iba a dar vuelta para alejarse de la rubia vio que sus padres la llamaban.

-¡RACHEL VEN! Princesa debemos salir de urgencia de Lima al parecer arrestaron a Shelbi, iremos a la comisaria, tal vez tardemos y cuando vuelvas de la escuela no estemos en casa, te avisamos si sucede algo.

-Emm si adiós los amo -les dijo con una voz entrecortada y mostrando nerviosismo. Camino hasta donde había dejado a Quinn.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto furiosa.

-Pues lo que te dije, tu no aceptabas y Shelbi volvía a prisión, ah y esta tarde es muy probable que vengan los del banco con la policía a desalojarlos- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?-dijo la morena llorando, no creía que la rubia cumpliría sus amenazas por eso no acepto.

-Pues estas a tiempo mi amor, cásate con migo, y todo se soluciona, es fácil Rachel.

-Algún día me las pagaras Quinn.

-Si como no- expresó con ironía- Rachel creo que todavía no entiendes como es esto, yo hago lo que quiero y consigo todo lo que deseo es así, si tú no quieres que sea por las buenas será por las malas pero de todas maneras serás mía. No dejares que…

-Acepto – dijo haciendo a la rubia callar.

-¿Que dijiste? Repítelo.

-Que acepto, me casare pero por favor para todo esto deja a mi familia tranquila y fuera de esto.

La rubia se acerco a la morena, empezó a acariciarle la cara y la beso, con mucha pasión, Rachel no oponía resistencia, solo quería que no le hicieran nada a sus padres, ya nada importaba. Quinn se separo dejando sus manos en la cadera de la morena.

-Esa es la mejor decisión Rachel ya lo veras pequeña, te daré todo lo que necesites para ser feliz Rachel, lo juro.

-Solo has que pare esto por favor- pedía Rachel con lagrimas es sus mejillas ya no aguantaba la angustia.

-Lo hare-marco a su padre-Papa para todo, ella acepto si luego nos reunimos si adiós- colgó su celular-Listo mi amor ya esta-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos el cuerpo de la morena y pegándola a ella -ya paso, no llores sécate esas lagrimas y vámonos a la escuela que se hace tarde.

Quinn abrió la puerta del acompañaste para Rachel, ambas subieron y se fueron al instituto. Llegaron y la ex porrista la agarro de la mano.

-No quiero que escondamos nuestra relación, todo el mundo debe sabe que eres mí chica Rachel.

-Si Quinn- dijo la diva con desanimo.

-No no mi vida como "si Quinn", somos novias asique un si mi amor estaría mejor.

-Yo no te diré "mi amor".

-Oh claro que lo harás, no me hagas enojar Rach no te conviene.

Entrelazando sus manos. Entraron al instituto, todos se quedaron en silencio, sobre todo los chicos del club Glee que no creían lo que veían, ellas tomadas de mano como una pareja, si todo el tiempo Rachel la alejaba .Unos murmullos se empezaron a oír pero a Quinn no le importo, Rachel solo bajo la mirada y siguió su camino de la mano de su ahora novia.

Toda la mañana paso volando para Quinn, estuvo todo el día pendiente de Rachel , la buscaba y la acompañaba a cada clase , sabía que la morena no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía, pero luego se le pasara se dijo , ella solo estaba feliz, había conseguido su objetivo, "un acepto".

Al tocar el timbre de salida iba a encontrarse con su novia para llevarla a su casa, pero vio algo que no le gusto. Ahí estaba su Rachel, apoyada en el marco de la puerta hablando my animadamente con otra chica, rubia, delgada y muy linda, eso la enfureció, Rachel no debía estar con nadie más.

-Santana ¿quién es esa que esta con mi Rach?

-"Tu Rach" eso sonó nuevo para mí, por cierto felicitaciones al fin salieron a la luz.

-No cambies de tema ¿quién es esa?

-No lo sé, una alumna nueva supongo, pero esta linda ¿no?- la latina no quitaba los ojos de la rubia que estaba junto a Berry.

-Averigua quien es y quiero a todas las porristas arrojando slushies es su cara mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? si no está hacendó nada.

-¡Como que nada! solo mira cómo ve a mi mujer- así dio pasos firmes hacia Rachel y sin más la tomo de la cintura apartando a esa chica rubia y la beso con furor. Rachel sintió que ese era un beso con enojo, no entendía porque, pero no dijo nada solo se dejo.

-Mi amor te estaba buscando vámonos que quiero hablar contigo.

-Si quien es que estaba hablando con…

-No me importa vamos –dijo jalándola hacia afuera sin dejar que su novia se despidiera de la chica esa.

El camino a la casa de la morena fue en completo silencio. Rachel no hablaba por miedo, la cara de Quinn era puro enojo y la rubia solo miraba el camino y apretaba con fuerza el volante. Cuando llegaron ambas se bajaron, Quinn entro a casa de la diva sin siquiera preguntar y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Rachel.

-Quinn me lastimas suéltame.

-Escucha me bien Rachel no vuelvas, ni se te ocurra volver a hablar con esa chica quedo claro.

-Pero que te pasa -dijo zafándose del agarre de Quinn- es solo una amiga.

-No me contestes Rachel harás lo que diga.

-No, no lo hare.

-No me provoques- tomo la cintura de la diva y la acerco a ella, rachel con miedo de la reacción de Quinn solo quedo callada. La rubia rozaba con su nariz el cuello de la morena y dijo

-No hagas que me enoje, no quiero hacerte daño pero lo hare si es necesario, eres mi mujer y eso no va a cambiar-Se separo un poco de Rachel y prosiguió.-De ahora en mas harás o que yo digo, no saldrás sin mi permiso, no hablaras con quien yo te prohíba y por sobre todo mantendrás distancia de esa desconocida está claro.

-Si – respondió bajando la cara, no pensaba contradecir por ahora a Quinn ya que no sabía cómo iba a ser su reacción.

-Bien, me voy que tus padres deben estar por llegar, no me hagas ser mala Rachel-y con nada más que decir beso sus labios, empezó siendo un beso suave hasta que la rubia introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rachel descargando su pasión por la morena, se separaron y se fue.

A Rachel le dolía la cabeza, hoy había sido un día extraño y malo, no solo tuvo que aceptar a Quinn sino que tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes que clase de pareja es esa, se peguntaba ella.

-Hija ¿ya estás aquí?-Un llamado la saco de sus pensamiento. Eran sus padres.

-Sí ¿qué sucedió con Shelbi?

-No sabemos bien que sucedió pero ya la liberaron, dicen que fue un error.

-Que bueno- dijo dándose vuelta para subir a su cuarto.

-Si… hija – volvió a llamar uno de sus padres-tú nos debes una charla.

-¿Si? ¿De qué?- pregunto, no entendía a que se referían.

-Emm pues no se tal vez del hecho de que tengas novia. Dinos algo ¿hace cuanto están juntas?

-Podemos dejar ese tema para otro día estoy cansada y solo quiero tomar una baño y dormir.

-Bueno princesa pero luego nos dirás algo me imagino.

-Si papis lo hare- beso a ambos y se fue.

Luego de tomar una ducha y acostarse empezó a pensar que sería de ella, ya había comprendido que Quinn conseguía lo que quería y ella no quería hacerla enoja. Dudaba de que lo que Quinn sentía por ella era amor, ya que una persona enamorada no haría tantas cosas malas con quien que quiere. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la única forma que tenia de alejarse de la rubia era que esta ya no la quisiera.

-Bueno Fabray no te la dejare tan fácil te arrepentirás de esto – dijo en voz alta y así se durmió ideando planes para alejar a la rubia de ella.

**Sé que no es muy largo este capítulo, pasa que el lunes rindo un parcial y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ya cuando termine de rendir los hare más largos lo juro. **

**También quiero agradecerles los reviews y los consejos, me han dado varias ideas. Espero que sigan aconsejándome sobre la historia. Todas las criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas me ayudan mucho.**

**Actualizaré el lunes a la noche o ya directamente el martes. **

**Sin nada más gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SERAS MIA- capitulo 4.**

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn fue lo único en lo que pensé todo el fin de semana, no se me ocurría nada para alejarla de mí. Ya estaba en camino al instituto, sabía que hoy sería un infierno, tenía que estar de la mano de Quinn por exigencia de ella y decirle "amor" como si me agradara hacer eso. Pero no me quedaba otra, entendí que con un simple llamado Shelbi volvía a prisión, no quería eso, es mi mama no puedo dejar que le pase algo malo aunque eso implique tener que fingir estar con Quinn.

Entre a la escuela y fui a buscar mis libros, en eso siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura, es muy obvio de quien se trata pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Mmm mi amor te extrañe – me dice Quinn.

- Yo también cariño- ah odio esto "cariño" enserio es lo mas cursi que eh dicho en mi vida.

- Qué lindo saber que me extrañaste- dice y nos damos un beso, más bien me da porque por mi parte solo me dejo.

-¡CONSIGANCE UN CUARTO! -siempre Santana y su humor tan característico.

-Santana ¿qué tal bienes a llevarte a Quinny? – le pregunto, ojala diga que si así me suelta.

- ya tranquila Berry solo quiero invitar a la feliz pareja a mi fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta? si no es tu cumpleaños ¿qué festejas?- le pregunta Quinn.

- ¡tu cumpleaños rubia!

-¿Qué?

-Si es como una previa para tus 18 – responde santana de lo más feliz.

-Estás loca López pero está bien, fiesta es fiesta y si vamos ¿no amor?- me pregunta Fabray.

-Si ahí estaremos- afirmo yo.

-Bueno las dejo, solo no den un espectáculo pornográfico en los pasillos.

-si como no López bien que te gustaría – le grita Quinn.

-¡QUINN!- la reto.

-Ya ya amor vamos a clases- y nos vamos tomadas de la mano.

La mañana transcurre lenta para mi gusto, no puedo evitar que la gente me mire, es por Quinn lo sé pero me cansa, los chico del club Glee no me hablan, es como si estuviesen enojados o algo, pero solo me importa hablar con cedes y kurt, pero cada vez que quiero hablarles me evitan.

Ya toca el timbre de salida y ahí está ella en la puerta esperando a que salga y llevarme a casa.

-Amor – dice y me da un pico- mama y mi hermana quieren conocerte, asique me tome la molestia de llamar a tu papa y decirle que almuerzas en mi casa ¿qué te parece?

¿Qué me parece? me parece mal, horrible – si sería lindo amor vamos – le tomo la mano y nos vamos al auto. En camino a su casa apoya su mano en mi pierna y la acaricia. Quiero apartarla pero no pretendo hacerla enojar, no por ahora.

Llegamos a su casa y su madre nos abre.

-Hola linda tú debes ser la novia de mi bebe – dice Judy.

- Mama no me digas así, que va a pensar Rachie- protesta Quinn

- Ya Quinn es tu mama, y si señora Fabray soy Rachel Berry- le extiendo mi mano.

- Ah pero no me digas señora Judy está bien, pero pasen que la comida ya esta lista.

- ¿y Kitty? Creí que quería conocer a su cuñada-dice Quinn.

- Sí quería conocerla pero Marley la invito a salir, esas dos tortolitas no se despegan nunca, pero ya va a haber tiempo para hacer una cena familiar. Me gustaría conocer a tus padres Rachel.

- Eeeeh si claro ya nos pondremos de acuerdo- respondo algo nerviosa.

- Claro porque no mañana seria genial-dice Judy.

- Sí pero no creo vera judy mis padres trabajan y…

- y nada – me corto Quinn – yo invitare en persona a mis suegros.

- así se habla bebe vamos a comer- expresa Judy con una sonrisa.

Y así almorzamos, la señora Fabray preguntaba muchas cosas, como nos conocimos, que quería del futuro y contaba historias de cómo Russel y ella se enamoraron, me pregunto si ella sabrá lo que su esposo e hija hacen. Al terminar el almuerzo Quinn tomo mi mano y e condujo a su habitación.

Empezamos a besarnos despacio, ella pidió permiso con su lengua para ingresarla a la mía, le gusta llevar en control pero lo que paso después no me lo esperaba.

No sé como termine bajo ella en su cama, nos besábamos y ella empezó a tocarme los pechos por arriba de la remera, bajaba sus manos por mi abdomen y seguíamos con los besos, empezó a besar mi cuello, mi mandíbula y yo empezaba a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, eran como unas cosquillas en la panza, estaba agitada no se qué estaba pasando pero me gustaba.

-Quinn…. Quinn para por favor- le pedía con la respiración cortada.

- Mmm te deseo tanto mi vida- me susurraba al oído- quiero hacerte mía.

- Quinn no es momento – pero a ella no le importaba, metió su mano por bajo mi remera y acariciaba mi abdomen – eres tan perfecta mi amor- decía mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Quinn para, no estoy lista para esto – le rogaba, no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, con ella, no estaba preparada aun.

-vamos mi amor no te hare daño lo prometo.

- Quinn es mi primera vez no quiero que sea así- al decir eso se separo inmediatamente de mí y me miro.

-me encanta la idea de saber que seré la primera y única que te tocara- y prosiguió con los besos en mi cuello.

Me sentía intimidada en ese momento, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Quinn para, podrías llevarme a mi casa. Tengo que hacer tarea y esas cosas.

- Está bien – me dijo de mala gana - vamos amor pero la próxima no te salvas, voy a hacerte mi mujer nena y lo disfrutaras, ya verás.

Y nos fuimos. Me sentía rara. Mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos, no sabía que había pasado hace minutos atrás pero no podía dejar que volviera a suceder, Quinn no iba a tocarme no lo iba a permitir. Bajo conmigo a mi casa.

-Hola señor Berry aquí dejo a su hija sana y salva- dice Quinn a mi papa.

-Gracias Quinn pero dime Leroy por favor- pidió mi papi.

-Ya papa- mi cara pedía a suplicas que no se dijeran mas.

-Leroy quería invitarlos a una cena en mi casa mañana. Para que ambas familias se conozcan. Mi madre quiere conocer a los padres de mi novia le parece?

-Si claro dile que ahí estaremos mañana.

-Bien adiós Leroy chau amor.

-Adiós – y nos besamos.

Papa estaba a punto de decirme algo pero le hice señas de que saldría a caminar, en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, estaba furiosa por lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Quinn, no quería que esa cena se realizara, no quería saber nada con los Fabray, solo quería despertar y no tener que fingir estar enamorada de Quinn. Llegue al parque y vi a kurt y mercedes en una banca, me estaba acercando pero cuando me vieron kurt tomo su bolso y se fue, mercedes iba a hacer lo mismo pero la detuve a tiempo.

-Cedes por favor hablemos- le suplique.

- No quiero hablar contigo Rachel ya me voy.

-Pero que fue lo que hice dime.

- Siempre nos hablabas mal de Quinn y querías que se alejara para que… para que luego aparecieras con ella como tu novia y nos dejaras de lado.

- Eso no es así, yo no los deje de lado.

-Estos días no has estado con nosotros, siempre esta pegada con la rubia y ni siquiera en el club Glee nos diriges la palabra Rachel.

-No es porque no quiera cedes Quinn no me deja.

-Ni que fuera tu mama, que debes pedirle permiso para hablarnos- me dijo con ironía.

-De hecho si – dije, ya estaba agotada y si debía decirle a alguien lo que sucedía esa persona seria mercedes.

-¿Que como que si?

-Es complicado, pero quiero decirte solo no me juzgues por favor- decía con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Rache que está sucediendo no llores, cuéntame que pasa.

Y ahí rompí en llanto.

- No sé qué hacer, yo no quiero estar con Quinn, cada segundo que paso a su lado es un infierno, quiero alejarla pero no puedo.

-¿De que hablas Rach?

-Ella me obliga a ser su novia.

-¿¡Que!?

-No solo eso, me está amenazando para que me case con ella.

-Haber cálmate si. ¿Cómo te está amenazando? es imposible, si es así dile a sus padres.

-No puedo porque el que ocasiono esto es su papa. El quiere que me case con su hija también.

-¿Pero cómo? Es decir ¿con que te amenaza?

-Con mi familia, tenemos deudas y problemas y El lo averiguo y me chantajeo, si no me caso meten presa a Shelbi y dejan en la calle a mi familia.

-Pero debes hacer algo, habla con tus padres.

-No puedo, no sé que son capaces de hacer y yo no quiero ver sufrir a mis papas.

-Pero Rachel no puedes casarte con ella y menos si no la amas. Aparte te está obligando.

-Sí pero que puedo hacer, si hablo de lo que están haciendo ellos me sacan todo lo que amo.

-Tranquila, pensaremos en algo, no estás sola, te juro Rachel que no dejare que ella se salga con la suya, algo inventaremos.

-Ojala, no tengo mucho tiempo Cedes, cumple 18 la semana que viene, y luego es el casamiento.

-Ya pensaremos en algo ¿sí? vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

Y nos fuimos, hablar con cedes me hizo bien, creo que será mejor tener a alguien más que me pueda ayudar a planear algo.

-Hija- me llama mi papa Hiram – te llego esto mientras no estabas – me tiende una caja blanca.

-Gracias papa voy a mi cuarto.

Subo y veo que hay dentro de la caja. Había revistas de novias, una lista con números de planeadoras de bodas y libros con muchos vestidos y una nota.

"_mi cielo es hora de empezar a planificar la boda, quiero que veas todo y mañana iniciamos a planificarla, luego le informaremos a todos sobre el casamiento, estoy ansiosa por llamarte Rachel Berry Fabray. _

_Te amo y nos vemos mañana _

_Quinn Fabray "_

Lo que faltaba, planear un boda que no deseo, tengo que pensar algo no me queda mucho tiempo.

En eso suena mi celular.

-¡Dime ya mismo que hacías con Mercedes cuando te dije que no quería verte cerca de ella!- era Quinn con su tono de voz alto.

-Quinn es mi mejor amiga y solo estábamos hablando- le reclamo.

-Te dije que no te quiero cerca de ella ¿tengo que ser más clara acaso?

-No puedes prohibirme verla ¿también me espías ahora?

- Se todo lo que hacer Rachel, y si te lo prohíbo, te vuelvo a ver hablar con ella y te vas a arrepentir ¿O quieres ver a tu mami encerrada?

-No, no quiero eso, está bien no hablare más con ella.

-Buena chica, así me gusta ahora ve todo lo que te mande, mañana mismo iniciamos a planificar todo, te amo.

-Adiós- y colgué. No puedo odiar más esta situación. ¿Y si escapo? No, no sería la solución, de todas formas le quitara todo a mi familia. ¿Qué hare?

Mañana tengo la cena con mis papis en lo de los Fabray y el fin de semana la fiesta de Santana. Tengo poco tiempo y no se me ocurre nada, vamos Rachel eres inteligente algo se te debe ocurrir.

Al día siguiente Quinn me va a buscar y nos vamos al instituto, en clases pido permiso para ir al baño y allí me encuentro con mercedes.

-Rachel vas a amarme tengo la solución para evitar tu boda con Quinn.

-¿Qué? enserio ¡dime ya!

-La solución es Adam.

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que mercedes quería decir.

-Sí, tu amigo.

-No entiendo en que va a solucionar El mi problema.

-Simple cásate con El antes de la boda con Fabray.

-¿¡Que!? Estás loca, quiero evitar una boda y además hay un inconveniente Adam es gay ¿porque se casaría con una mujer?

- Sus padres no saben que es gay, aun sigue en el closet y tú serias su perfecta tapadera.

-Sí pero de todas formas estaría casada y no quiero cumplir con deberes matrimoniales me entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Adam no te tocara un pelo, para el eres una especie de prima, es simple si tu estas casada no puedes volver a contraer matrimonio.

-Es cierto eso, pero hay que hablar con Él.

Si y se casan y le dices a Quinn que ya estas…

-No, lo que haremos será mejor, se enterara de todo el mismo día de la boda, quiero ver la cara de su papa y la de ella.

-Si me gusta tu idea.

-Pero de todas formas si me caso Rusel meterá presa a mi mama y les quitara todo a mis padres.

-Adam no dejara que eso pase y su papa es juez el te puede ayudar en el caso de Shelbi, mejor hay que hablar con Él.

-Sí pero Quinn no deja de pisarme los talones ¿cómo haremos?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo. Cuando tenga una respuesta de Adam te aviso.

-Ojala que salga todo bien sino habrá que buscar otra cosa.

-Sí. Bueno vuelve a clases. Yo me encargo de todo.

La abrazo y me voy, no es mala la idea de Mercedes, puede funcionar, ya quiero ver la reacción de Quinn cuando se entere de que "su mujer" ya está casada. Solo espero que Adam acepte.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracia a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Gracias también a ****princesitachic, ****ikuga y****SoDamnBeautiful1**** me han dado buenas ideas que empezare a colocar en los capítulos que siguen.**

**Tratare de actualizar antes del fin de semana. **

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SERAS MIA – CAPITULO 5.**

Por fin había iniciado el viernes y era el día de la cena donde se encontrarían los Berry con la familia Fabray. Todo había sido mandado a preparar supervisado por judy quien quería causar una buena impresión a los padres de la novia de su bebe. En eso entran a la cocina su hija menor junto a su novia Marley.

-Buen día – dijeron a coro Kitty y Marley.

- Buenas mis niñas como están, Marley me imagino que te quedas a la cena ¿no?

- Si ella se queda – contesto Kitty por su novia.

- Kitty déjame responderle a mí a tu madre, si judy me quedo con mucho gusto.

- Muy bien.

-Mama ¿Sam no vendrá?

- No creo que pueda, hable con El por teléfono y me dijo que Britney tenía que dar un examen pero que mañana vendrán.

- Genial ya lo quiero ver, se hace extrañar el boca de trucha.

- ¡Kitty Fabray no le digas así a tu hermano!

-Ya, ya mama es de cariño, nos vamos a mi habitación - anuncio tomando la mano de su novia. Subieron y se encerraron en el cuarto que estaba junto al de Quinn, que se encontraba durmiendo soñando como siempre con Rachel.

-Amor no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – le decía Kitty a su chica mientras le iba sacando la remera a Marley.

-Yo también amor, me muero de ganas sabes- decía de una manera pervertida Marley.

-Si ¿que estas pensando Rose?

-Ya sabes que pasa por mi mente Fabray.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba Quinn con los ojos abiertos.

-Estas dos no pueden ser un poco mas disimuladas digo yo, que daría por tener a Rachel así, pero ya lo hare – se decía mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar.

-Mama ¿está todo organizado para a cena?- pregunto.

-Si mi amor- contesto su madre.

-Bueno oye me voy a buscar a Rachel nos vemos a la tarde te amo Ma- salió dejando un beso en la mejilla de Judy y se encamino hacia la casa de su chica.

-Hola señor Hiram vengo por Rach.

-Hola Quinn, claro ya sale pero por favor saca el señor solo Hiram.

-Está bien.

-Adiós Papa- decía una adormilada morena mientras se despedía de su padre.

-Adiós chiscas, nos vemos esta noche Quinn.

-Hola amor- decía la rubia besando los carnosos labio de diva.

- Hola- decía con desanimo Rachel.

-Sabes hoy le daremos la noticia a tus padres.

-Si me imaginaba.

-Y también te tengo una sorpresa.

-Dime.

-¡Ya tienes una modista para que haga tu vestido!

-Sí que alegría- expreso con ironía la morena.

-Guarda el sarcasmo Rachel, no me provoques hoy.

-No lo hare, vámonos.

Cuando llegaron al instituto ambas se tomaron de la mano como era costumbre e ingresaron juntas como una feliz pareja. Cerca de la última clase del día, Mercedes se acerco a Rachel.

-Oye hable con Adam.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame que estoy desesperada!

-Pues le conté más o menos tu situación y me dijo que no estaba seguro.

-¿Qué? No, no, no puede fallarme.

-Ei tranquila yo tratare de convencerlo esto es algo que a ambos les conviene.

-Sí, usa lo que sea, dile que su padre estará orgulloso de su nuera, que haremos una gran pareja, lo que sea pero que acepte solo tengo 7 días para que se realice esa dichosa boda y no quie…

-Oye respira si, tranquila y mejor vete que si Fabray te ve conmigo se va a poner como loca- aseguro Mercedes.

-¡mas! no lo creo.

-Ya vete- dijo Mercedes dándole un empujón a la diva. En eso apareció Quinn.

-Amor te llevo a tu casa.

- Claro vamos- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia para dirigirse a su casa.

Ya era de noche y la cena había comenzado, todos estaban ubicados y se daba inicio a una velada muy esperada por Quinn.

-Bien señores Berry es un gusto que nos acompañen hoy-decía Judy.

-El placer es nuestro pero por favor nos podemos tutear ¿no?- pedía Leroy.

-Si ya que nuestras niñas son novias podríamos dejar las formalidades de lado- concordó su marido Hiram.

- Eso me agrada- decía Russel.

La cena trascurrió con calma, Kitty y Marley se habían retirado y solo quedaban la pareja y los padres de cada una.

-Bien señores Berry – hablaba Russel- esta cena no solo era para conocernos, también era una perfecta ocasión para darles una noticia – dijo mirando de reojo a Quinn y Rachel.

- Papa déjame a mí – pidió Quinn – señores Berry, Rachel y yo queremos casarnos.

Ante la cara de sorpresa no solo de los padres de Rachel sino también de Judy, Russel decidió interferir.

-Si las chicas tienen ese deseo de casarse, yo a mi hija le di mi bendición solo faltan ustedes- decía el padre de la rubia.

-Emm no se qué decir- Leroy miraba a su esposo e hija.

-Si esto es una sorpresa, Rachel tú nunca nos hablaste de esto- comentaba Hiram.

- Si es que no sabía cómo lo tomarían- se excuso la morena.

-Yo no creo… decía Leroy pero fue cortado por el señor Fabray.

- Por favor señores Berry hoy en día es hermoso que dos jóvenes quieran contraer matrimonio, la mayoría no sabe ni siquiera lo que quieren.

-Sí pero Rachel es muy joven y tiene un futuro por delante- decía Leroy- y tu Quinn también eres muy joven.

-Si lo sé pero miren señores Berry en una semana cumplo 18 años y queramos realizar la boda al día siguiente, yo hare muy feliz a su hija ¿no amor?

-Si lo harás- decía Rachel con una sonrisa forjada en su rostro.

-No sé es que sinceramente digo que deberían esperar un poco mas – decía Hiram.

- Concuerdo con mi marido, ustedes no tiene los años suficientes para asumir este compromiso y llevan muy poco de novias- opinaba Leroy.

-Pero nos amamos es o que cuenta- ya expresaba una desesperada Quinn al ver que sus suegros no querían darle la bendición para su boda.

-Miren yo como padre voy a velar por las chicas – interfirió Russel -de hecho habíamos hablado que no se irían a vivir solas en cuanto se casaran, vendrían aquí.

-Sí pero ese no es el problema, son unas niñas todavía saben a lo que se exponen con un casamiento-concordaban los padres de la morena.

-Si lo sabemos- decía la rubia.

-No lo sé creo que deberíamos hablarlo solos en casa junto a Rachel- opino Leroy.

-Bueno porque no pasamos a la sala a tomar un café – sugirió Judy para romper el momento incomodo que se estaba generando.

Todos salieron del comedor menos Quinn y su padre.

-Genial no aceptaron- decía una frustrada Quinn.

-Tranquila hija, ya conseguiremos su aprobación.

-Pero necesito la firma en el permiso del escribano para poder casarnos.

-Yo lo soluciono, tu ocúpate de preparar todo junto a Rachel, ustedes se casaran este sábado quieran o no. Yo conseguiré esas firmas.

-Está bien vamos a la sala.

Y así termino una velada un poco estresante para los Berry y desafiante para Russel.

El padre Fabray se aparto un poco de todos antes de despedirse e hizo una llamada a su abogado.

-Señor Fabray ¿que desea?- decía del otro lado de la línea su abogado.

-Necesito que me mandes a mi despacho el contrato que te pedí, a primera hora-Y corto la llamada .Se acerco a Quinn y dijo.

-Tranquila hija lo tengo solucionado.

-Está bien vamos despedirnos.

-Bueno esta ha sido una hermosa cena espero que se repita – pedía Judy.

-Claro pero la próxima será en nuestra casa- sentenciaba Hiram.

-Chau amor, mañana ve directamente a casa de Santana, yo ya estaré allí ayudándola- decía la ex porrista.

- Bien nos vemos mañana-Y se besaron despidiéndose.

Era sábado lo que significaba una cosa ¡LA FIESTA DE SANTANA!

Con todo lo ocurrido en la cena con los Fabray ,Rachel estaba cada vez mas ansiosa por saber si Adam aceptaría la proposición de ella o tendría que buscar otra cosa para evitar su casamiento , sabía que Russel conseguiría que sus padres aprobaran la boda asique no podía contar con que ellos no la dejaran.

Al otro lado de Lima se encontraba Quinn Fabray y Santana López ultimando detalles de lo que sería la fiesta previa a los 18 de la ex porrista.

-Es increíble Quinn que vayas a casarte en 7 días, ¿no es un poco apresurado? digo esta boda debe ser la ceremonia del año- decía con entusiasmo la latina.

- Lo será santana, veras mi papa ya ha casi terminado con los preparativos del salón y el civil, las modistas están contratadas solo falta lo más importante…

- La firma de tus suegros- dijo la latina que ya sabía lo que Russel Fabray tramaba para conseguir el permiso para efectuar el casamiento.

- Sí, pero como los Fabray siempre vamos un paso adelante mi papa ya se está encargando de eso.

- Y esta noche me imagino que darás a conocer la gran noticia.

- Por supuesto, todo lima se enterara de que Rachel será mi esposa.

- ¿Y ella sabe que lo dirás públicamente?

- No tiene por que saberlo, debe aceptarlo y listo.

- La tienes dominada, pero sabes que solo lograras más rencor de parte de ella hacia ti ¿no?

- Si pero la enamorare, ella va a terminar cediendo lo sé.

- Como tú digas, ahora vamos a ver si hay suficiente bebida.

Ya con todo organizado se dio inicio a la fiesta o más bien "QUINN PARTY" según santana.

La gente comenzaba a llegar a la casa de la latina, y ya empezaba a sonar la música. Cuando Quinn vio llegar a su chica fue con pasos rápidos hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso de forma efusiva.

-Hola amor pero si estas preciosa – le decía Quinn a Rachel.

- Tú también estas linda Quinny.

-Que bien que te gusto el vestido, ven vamos a bailar.

En la pista las chicas se movían al ritmo de la música, Quinn no despegaba sus manos de las caderas de su novia y le hacía bailes muy pegados a ella, ambas habían consumido alcohol y ya estaban empezando a surgir sus efectos en ambas.

-¡Atención! – Pedía santana con un micrófono en la mano – quisiera que diga unas palabras la anfitriona de la fiesta la señorita Quinn Fabray –Todos aplaudían y la rubia tomo la palabra.

-Como todos saben el viernes que viene será mi cumpleaños y realizare una fiesta en mi casa y todos están invitados- silbidos y aplausos se hacían sentir, Quinn prosiguió con su discurso – también quiero decir, como todos ustedes saben Rachel y yo estamos juntas y este sábado ¡nos vamos a CASAR!- un gran silencio se produjo y varias miradas se dirigieron a una enojada morena que se encontraba al medio de la pista- luego del civil haremos una pequeña recepción solo para la familia pero luego en el salón hare una gran fiesta y todos pueden ir – y otra vez mas aplausos se hacían sentir.

Rachel se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia Quinn

-¿¡Porque dijiste lo de la boda sin consultarme!?

- Amor quiero que nuestros amigos asistan a la fiesta-se excusaba su prometida.

- Ellos no son mis amigos.

- Si lo son, además es mejor anticipar las cosas, ah y por cierto el martes debes ir a la modista para ver el vestido, mi papa paga todo.

- Estás loca, sabes quiero, no necesito un trago.

-Vamos por el- dijo Quinn tomándola de la mano para ir en busca de lo que pedía la morena.

Y así Rachel empezó a beber de nuevo, cuando el alcohol ya se había apoderado del cuerpo de la morena Quinn empezó a besarle el cuello y a provocarla.

En eso la rubia agarro la mano de su chica y la guio a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Santana. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Quinn cerró con seguro la puerta para que nadie las interrumpa, esta vez no pensaba parar hasta que Rachel se entregara a ella.

La empezó a besar, recorriendo la boca de Rachel con su lengua y acariciando los muslos de la misma por encima del vestido, la morena que se encontraba bastante mojada y excitada por las carisias de la rubia cedió a ella y empezó a desabotonarle el vestido a Quinn.

Ya estaban ambas en ropa interior y Rachel se despego de los labios de Quinn para tomar aire, la mira y la toma de la mano guiando a la rubia a la cama de la habitación, todo se volvía más apasionado entre las dos, Quinn bajo a besar el abdomen de su chica.

Le saco el sostén y empezó a masajearle los pechos, Rachel imito su acción, acostó a Quinn y empezó a lamer los pezones de la rubia y a succionarlos. Quinn solo gemía y se excitaba ante la acción de la morena.

La rubia cambio la posición y termino con Rachel debajo de ella haciendo bolar las bragas de ambas, ya estaban completamente desnudas. Bajo con besos por el abdomen de Rachel, luego siguió con besos sobre las piernas de la diva y termino acercando su cara al centro de la morena y sin esperar una palabra de Rachel lamio su centro, inicio acariciando con su lengua el clítoris de su chica, Rachel solo ahogaba los gemidos con una almohada en su boca mientras Quinn continuaba con su labor, succionaba el centro de la morena hasta que hiso presencia el orgasmo de la diva.

-Quinn por favor – pedía entrecortada Rachel.

-¿Que quieres mi amor? Dímelo.

-A ti, ahora- pedía con la respiración agitada.

-Di que eres mía Rachel, que me perteneces.

-Soy tuya, hazme tuya.

Sin más Quinn introdujo un dedo dentro de Rachel, la morena solo emitió un grito de dolor, cuando la respiración de Rachel se calmo, introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que nuevamente Rachel emitiera un gemido pero no de dolor, la rubia comenzó a moverse con mucho cuidado dentro de ella y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

La boca de Quinn se dirigió al cuello de la morena que se dejaba llevar por la excitación, la rubia siguió su camino dejando besos en los pechos de Rachel hasta que un gemido se escapo de los labios de su chica al llegar al orgasmo bañando los dedos de la ex porrista.

-Ahora eres solo mía, me perteneces- decía la rubia.

-Si Quinn soy tuya, déjame hacerte el amor.

Así Rachel cambio de posición colocándose sobre Quinn y empezó a besarla con mucha delicadeza, desde sus pechos hasta llegar a su intimidad, la rubia no tardo en venirse, ambas terminaron abrasadas y dormidas profundamente.

Cuando los rayos del sol hacían presencia, Rachel abrió los ojos, al verse abrazada y desnuda junto a Quinn se levanto de un solo golpe.

-Oh por dios, no, no, no, no me acosté con Quinn, no, no está pasando Dios ¿ahora qué haré?

En eso sonó su celular, lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de Mercedes.

"_Adam acepto, te casas con El este jueves ". _

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, se me complico muchísimo con la facultad. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por las opiniones y criticas y los consejos. **

**Actualizo este viernes lo prometo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	7. aviso

AVISO: lamento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar el viernes, sucede que el lunes rindo un examen en la universidad y no he podido terminar de escribir el capitulo.

Sépanme disculpar y espero que me esperen hasta el martes

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y los rewies

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado el viernes la facultad me complica un poco el tema de escribir.**

**Este capítulo no quedo tan largo como quería, pero ya empecé el que sigue y si lo termino esta noche mañana lo estaré subiendo para compensar lo del viernes. Espero que les agrade.**

**SERAS MIA- CAPITULO 6**

Lunes a la mañana Rachel decidió no ir a clases ese día estaba muy despistada solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido con Quinn.

¿Porque lo hice? se preguntaba, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ramo de flores en el suelo, lo tomo y vio una nota que estaba adosada a ramo.

"_Buen día preciosa, espero que estés bien, nos vemos esta tarde _

_Con cariño tu futura esposa Q-"_

Rachel se volvió a tensar, ¿porque lo hice? se repetía.

A unos pocos kilómetros del hogar de la morena estaba una latina y una rubia hablando en las gradas del campus del instituto.

-Vamos Quinn dime qué fue lo que paso-decía Santana.

-No insistas santana no lo hare- aclaraba Quinn.

-Vamos algo debió pasar para que Berry saliera corriendo de esa manera de mi casa-insistía la latina.

-Mira si pasó algo, pero no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sería de buena novia contar lo que hacemos y a Rachel no le agradara que ventile lo que hagamos y lo que no.

-¿Y tu desde cuando tomas en cuenta lo que Rachel quiere?-cuestiono Santana- digo la estas obligando prácticamente a que se case contigo.

-Sí pero esto es diferente, es algo que es más intimo, sería muy cruel si también dijera al aire todo lo que hacemos puerta para adentro.

-Bueno pero solo dime algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal es Berry en la cama?

-¡Santana! Lárgate- así la porrista se fue dejando a la rubia sola.

Quinn prácticamente no pensaba en otra cosa que en lo que había pasado esa noche, una y otra vez podía ver su imagen junto con su morena, complaciéndola, era simplemente un sueño.

No creía que lo que había sucedido fuera real, pero si lo fue y después de eso jamás dejaría marchar a Rachel. Ella se entrego, Rachel era suya, le pertenecía eran perfecta una para la otra, en momento un ruido saco a Quinn de su burbuja de sueños. Era su teléfono.

-Hola papa, ¡¿qué?! No, no hagas nada yo me encargo no te preocupes adiós- colgó su teléfono tomo su bolso y se fue directo a su auto.

Ya a horas de la tarde, Rachel estaba sentada en una mesa en el centro comercial mirando hacia la nada, metida en sus pensamientos hasta que apareció Mercedes.

-Hola diva ¿como estas?

-Bien Cedes ¿y tú?

- Yo bien, pero a juzgar por tu cara no creo que estés muy bien que digamos-aseguro Mercedes.

-Sí, no pasa nada- dijo la morena.

- Como sea, le dije a Adam que viniera en media hora así hablan ¿te parece?

- Si.

- Bien hay que pensar cómo hacer para conseguir los permisos de tus padres y también…Rachel ¡Rachel!

- Si eso- dijo la morena sin saber a que contestaba.

-¿Qué? ni siquiera me estas escuchando ¿qué sucede?

-Nada… es que paso algo con Quinn.

-¿Como que paso algo? podrías ser mas especifica.

-Meacosteconella-dijo rápidamente Rache.

-¿Qué? no entendí.

-Me acosté con ella

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Cedes.

-Shhhhhh no grites sí, no sé porque fue, había tomado alcohol y…

-¿Pero te acostaste consiente?

-Si, en un momento me deje llevar por la situación y paso lo que no debía suceder y no sé qué hacer, no quiero que crea que puede con migo, pero la situación me supero y solo me deje llevar.

-¿Te arrepentís?-pregunto Mercedes.

-No lo sé estoy confundida-dijo con la voz cortada la pequeña diva.

-Haber Rachel se sincera ¿te gusto o no lo que sucedió?

-No… si… no lo sé Cedes no lo sé- decía la morena tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Rach amiga ¿a vos te gusta Quinn?

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Segura? capaz te atrae o…

-No, no y no –sentencio Rachel-¿cómo me puede guastar alguien que me está haciendo tanto daño?

-Bueno sin embargo te metiste en la cama con ella-aclaro con ironía Mercedes.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que la ame.

-Yo no estoy hablando de amar hablo de que si te gusta te atrae.

-No definitivamente no.

-¿Segura?- un silencio se formo y Cedes decidió proseguir-Sabes tú silencio me da mucho que pensar, deberías aclarar tu mente chica antes de cometer una locura con Adam.

-No yo tengo todo más que claro y si hubiera habido una posibilidad de que yo sintiera amor, atracción o algo por Quinn ella misma se encargo de que eso desapareciera con todo lo que hizo.

-Bueno entonces seguimos adelante con el plan, ya enseguida viene tu chico, pero yo me voy tengo que hacer cosas con kurt, sabes deberías arreglar las cosas con El.

-Yo quiero pero el simplemente se va no me deja explicarle las cosas.

-Escucha yo te ayudare.

-¿Enserio? Gracias, ustedes son lo único sincero que tengo.

-Adiós Rachel pero piensa las cosas ¿sí?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que pensar y vete que a kurt no le gusta que llegues tarde, besos.

Más lejos en la oficina de Rusel Fabray.

-Hija ¿como estas?-pregunto el padre de la rubia.

-Bien papa ¿qué sucedió con el tema de los señores Berry?-cuestiono Quinn.

-Ya está todo resuelto, tengo su permiso.

-¿Y me dirás como hiciste? porque hasta la cena que no querían que Rachel se casara.

-Si hay algo que aprendí de mi rubro de trabajo es que la gente jamás lee entre líneas un contrato

-¿Qué?

-Simple, me ofrecí a pagar una parte de la deuda que los Berry tienen con el banco pero les dije que tenían que firmar un contrato donde me cedían el terreno de su casa como garantía ya sabes, pero no se dieron cuenta que en una parte del contrato se establecía que al día de la fecha ellos autorizaban a dar un permiso a su hija menor de edad a contraer matrimonio.

-¿Como no se dieron cuenta?-le pregunto la rubia a su padre.

-Para nuestro favor tengo conmigo a los mejores escribanos y abogados de este pueblo y simplemente lo conseguí… ¿y tú ya arreglaste el pequeño asunto que te mencione por teléfono?

-Todo a su tiempo papa solo tengo que esperar.

-Bien pero hazlo rápido mi niña.

-No te preocupes sí, me voy a casa, luego iré a ver a mi novia adiós.

En el centro comercial Rachel se encontró con su futuro marido.

-Adam ¿como estas?

- ¡Bien! ¿y tu Rachel?

- Bien, bueno supongo que sabrás de lo que hablaremos.

- Sí, oye antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo no espero que pase entre nosotros sabes que mis gustos no son…

- Si lo sé-lo corto la morena al chico.

- Bueno aclarado ese tema, dime como harás para conseguir el permiso de tus padres.

- No lo sé, si yo les digo que quiero casarme contigo no solo me verán raro porque antes me iba a casar con Quinn sino que no me darán las firmas asique no sé.

- Mmm ¿sabes falsificar sus firmas?

- ¡Que! estás loco eso es ilegal, si las falsifico y se dan cuanta y el matrimonio no será valido.

- Sí pero ellos no se enteraran, esto es solo para que Quinn no se case contigo.

-Sí pero no quiero engañar a mis padres esto es horrible.

-Oye es por un bien mayor y no te preocupes por lo de tu mama, mi papa jamás dejaría que la madre de su nuera estuviera presa.

-¿porque haces esto Adam?-cuestiono Rachel al chico-digo yo si tengo un muy buen motivo para casarme contigo ¿pero tú?

-Sabes mi papa como juez tiene una visión un poco cerrada y no acepta a los homosexuales, se que tarde o temprano se enterara pero prefiero esperar a graduarme de la universidad y poder valerme por mi solo.

-Si te entiendo.

-Sí, igual una vez que nos cacemos esto durara hasta que me gradué, luego nos divorciamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aparte es el tiempo suficiente para que los Fabray no molesten más.

-Si bueno pactado esto, el jueves paso por ti y nos vamos al hotel Plaza que esta frente al juzgado, pasamos ahí la noche y nos casamos a la mañana del viernes ¿te parece?-pregunto Adam.

- Si claro que me parece. Enserio gracias Adam no sé cómo pagarte esto.

-Tranquila ¿sí? ambos sacamos un beneficio de esto y por falsificar las firmas de tus padres no te hagas mala sangre, ellos cuando sepan la causa de tu mentira te van a entender.

-Si bueno mejor me voy, nos vemos el jueves-se despidió la morena del chico.

-Dale, adiós Rachel.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron, mas tarde Quinn se reunió con la morena, pero estaba muy distante de ella, si bien Rachel se dio cuenta no le dio importancia ya que no le molestaba que no le hablara mas bien lo agradecía.

El miércoles era el día de prueba del vestido, la ex porrista se encontraba más distante con Rachel que el día anterior y la morena se preguntaba por qué.

-¿Quinn te pasa algo?

-No ¿porque preguntas?

-Porque no me has dirigido la palabra todo el día, ni ayer.

- y desde cuando te molesta que no te hable, si cuando lo hago solo pones mala cara-sentencio la rubia con un tono duro en su voz.

-Tienes razón lo siento.

-Rachel lo siento es que tengo un asunto que está ocupando mi mente en este momento pero pronto lo solucionare.

-Está bien.

-Sí, creo que hay que hablar ¿no? de todas formas para el sábado ya seremos un matrimonio asique es mejor empezar a aclarar ciertos puntos-sentencio Quinn.

-¿Qué?

- Primero y principal una vez casadas tu vendrás a vivir conmigo hasta que podamos irnos solas, tampoco quiero que trabajes no lo necesitaras, yo te daré todo lo que quieras y…

-¿Me dejaras hacer algo?-dijo la morena sin dejar terminar hablar a Quinn.

-No contestes así Rachel, tu como mi esposa solo debes estar conmigo. No quiero que te distraigas con un empleo si no lo necesitas.

-Como sea ¿algo más?

-Por ahora solo eso ¿ya te probaste el vestido?

-Si es lindo y me queda bien, me podrías llevar a mi casa me duele un poco la cabeza-le pidió la morena.

-Bien vamos- dijo Quinn tomando la mano de su chica dirigiéndose fuera del comercio donde se estaban haciendo los vestidos para el casamiento.

Así termino el día con un poco mas de distancia entre Quinn y Rachel , la morena sabia que algo le pasaba a la rubia pero no quería preguntarle nada, solo quería que llegara el día de la boda con Adam y acabar con todo el asunto Fabray de una buena vez.

El jueves Adam paso a buscar a Rachel, cargo su bolso en el baúl del auto y se pusieron camino al hotel Plaza.

-Hola Rach, estas más linda hoy – dijo Adam.

-Gracias, tú te ves bien de traje- devolvió el cumplido a su futuro esposo.

-Supongamos- dijo riéndose -¿traes todo?

-Sí, documentos, el permiso, la ropa, todo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Veamos me estoy por casar a escondidas de mis padres, de mi prometida y su odiosa familia, ¿crees que hayan motivos para estar nerviosa?- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No- contesto el chico sonriendo también -relájate si tómalo como si fuera un trámite rápido, tengo a los testigos, estarán mañana a primera hora en el juzgado.

Arribaron al hotel y dejaron las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, luego decidieron salir a cenar, cuando volvieron Rachel no quiso subir prefirió quedarse a tomar aire afuera, unos minutos después alguien le toco el hombro.

-Adam te dije que necesitaba un poco de aire-la morena se dio vuelta y su cara cambio de expresión- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sube al auto Rachel…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mañana a la tarde subiré el otro . **

**Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer, por los rewies y los consejos.**

**Hasta mañana **

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SERAS MIA-CAPITULO 7.**

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que es un poco violento este capítulo, pero no pasa nada malo.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

-Adam te dije que necesitaba un poco de aire-la morena se dio vuelta y su cara cambio de expresión- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sube al auto Rachel…

-Quinn que…yo-empezó a balbucear nerviosa la morena, Quinn no dejo que emitiera un sonido más, solo tomo su brazo bruscamente y la empujo dentro del auto, una vez arriba le indico a su chofer que arrancara.

Rachel iba con sus manos juntas sobe su falda, y la ex porrista solo respiraba de manera fuerte, un silencio que se volvió incomodo para ambas se produjo asique la rubia decidió hablar.

-¿Enserio creíste que iba a ser tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de lo que querías hacer?

-Quinn yo-trato de decir la morena pero Quinn no la dejo hablar.

-¡Cállate! no puedes hablar, aquí la que hará las preguntas seré yo. ¿Qué pensabas hacer ah? ¿Creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya así de lo más fácil?

-Yo no- Rachel trataba de hablar pero la rubia no la dejaba.

- Escúchame bien, nadie, nadie engaña a un Fabray nunca y tu no serás la primera, no hables hasta que lleguemos a casa, y por casa me refiero a la mía porque ahí estarás de ahora en más.

Rachel por miedo no dijo nada y Quinn solo trataba de calmar su enojo porque no quería ser violenta con su morena pero lo veía difícil.

Cuando arribaron al hogar Fabray, Quinn bajo con poca delicadeza a la morena y tomándola fuertemente del brazo la empujo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

-¡Bien ahora dime! – dijo la rubia que ya estaba muy alterada. Rachel ya no aguanto tanto maltrato de parte de la rubia y decidió contestarle.

-¡Si me iba a casar con otro, porque no soporto la idea de estar a tu lado, de vivir bajo tu mismo techo! ¡Me das asco Quinn!

Lo último que sintió Rachel fue su mejilla arder, Quinn la había abofeteado, ella tomo su mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-¡Vez lo que provocas, mírame de una maldita ves Rachel! ¡Mírame!- Gritaba la rubia- Tu jamás estarás con otra persona, si no eres mía no serás de nadie, así tenga que encerrarte y obligarte. Tu serás mía, fui muy buena contigo pero eso se acabo, te quedaras aquí toda la noche y mañana nos casaremos, no esperare un día mas y me importa una mierda lo que opines.

-Yo no me casare con alguien como tu-dijo una exasperada morena.

-Yo que tú me callaría porque no respondo de mis actos- decía de forma amenazante Fabray- créeme que una simple amenaza a tus padres es poco al lado de lo que puedo hacer, haré tu vida tan miserable que te arrepentirás desde el primer momento de haber tratado de engañarme.

-¿Vete a la mierda Fabray solo me das asco!-dijo Rachel tratando de acercarse a la puerta de la habitación para poder salir.

-No vas a irte, tú me perteneces- la rubia tomó a Rachel y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-suéltame Quinn déjame – decía mientras la rubia le sacaba la remera con brusquedad.

-¡CALLATE! –grito mientras empezaba a tocarle los pechos sobre el sujetador con mucha fuerza causándole dolor a Rachel

-No me toques o te juro que gritare y todo el mundo se enterara de lo que eres en verdad.

- ¿Ah si? dime que soy ¡DIMELO!

-Una persona repulsiva eso eres- otra cachetada se sintió sobre la cara de la morena.

- Vamos dime que mas ¡DIME! ¡SIGUE!-exigió Quinn de forma violenta.

-Voy a gritar lo juro Quinn.

-Vas a gritar pero no por este motivo te lo aseguro.

Rachel trato de zafarse de Quinn pero solo logro que la ex porrista se enojara mas, la aventó contra la cama y en un solo tirón le saco el pantalón a la morena dejándola en ropa interior.

-No me toques-suplicaba Rachel.

-¿Vas a tratar de dejarme ah? Jamás lo permitiré me escuchas ¡JAMAS!

- por favor-dijo llorando la morena, Quinn al escuchar a su morena tan asustada levanto su mirada y vio el rostro herido de la persona a la que ella quería.

"soy un monstruo pensó" de inmediato se separó de ella.

-Rach discúlpame, no estaba pensando-decía para disculparse.

Rachel no decía nada solo lloraba, Quinn se levanto y salió tan rápido como pudo dejando sola a la morena, corrió hacia el baño del pasillo, cerró la puerta y lloró mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos.

¿Que estaba pensando? se preguntaba una arrepentida rubia de sus actos.

-Yo no quiero ser como mi papa, no quiero, no -decía en voz alta mientras se balanceaba sobre sus piernas. La rubia tenía mucho miedo de ser como su padre, ella no sería como él nunca no quería parecerse a la vestía de Rusel.

En la habitación Rachel empezaba a recuperar un poco su cordura, tomo su ropa y se vistió lentamente mientras lloraba, no podía creer lo que Quinn estuvo a punto de hacer, tampoco creía que la había golpeado. Quinn siempre se mostro muy decidida y obsesiva pero nunca se imagino que podía ser violenta y menos con ella, solo quería salir de esa casa pero decidió no hacerlo , no quería provocar de vuelta a la rubia, no quería que la golpeara de nuevo asique solo se quedo allí dentro pensando y esperando a que Quinn volviera más calmada.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, así hasta que se convirtieron en horas. Luego de 3 horas sola en la habitación la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Quinn toda desarmada y caída, cuando vio a Rachel parada al lado de su cama se abalanzo a ella, cayó de rodillas al piso y la abrazo a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Perdóname Rachel perdóname, jamás te haría daño perdón.

Rachel no hacía nada, lo único que hizo fue acariciar el cabello rubio de la chica que la había golpeado pero no emitió sonido, solo las lágrimas caían por su rostro y escuchaba los sollozos de Quinn.

-No quiero ser así soy un monstruo perdóname Rachel- repetía la rubia.

-Quinn-dijo la morena, quería decirle algo que le indicara que estaba todo bien pero nada estaba bien. Rachel ya no sentía miedo, sentía coraje y un poco de lastima por Quinn aunque no entendía de donde salía ese sentimiento.

-Rachel yo lo siento tanto dios soy una mierda perdóname por favor- dijo levantándose. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y Rachel en un acto de compasión abrazo por los hombros a Quinn para consolarla.

-Shhh ya tranquila, te detuviste a tiempo si, no paso nada.

-Claro que pasó, casi te vio… yo no quiero ser como él –lloraba Quinn.

-¿Como quien Quinn? –la rubia solo lloraba- Quinn mírame , mírame por favor- la ex porrista levantó su mirada y sus ojos se posaron el los de la morena- ¿como quien no quieres ser Quinn?

-Como Russel yo no quiero ser como él.

-No entiendo-decía una confundida morena.

-Es complicado, es horrible, siempre trate de evitar parecerme a él, pero soy su viva imagen, no quiero ser una bestia como él.

-shhh ya tranquila – la morena seguía abrazándola tratando de tranquilizarla para así entender a la rubia.

Paso una hora donde ambas se abrazaban, sin decir palabras ni llorar solo sintiendo el calor de la otra. Quinn se separo en un momento de la morena y dijo.

-Es mejor que te vayas Rachel.

-¿Qué?

-Si, no te obligare a casarte mañana pero el sábado se hará todo como se planeó, y no intentes hacer nada estúpido porque tu amiguito pagara las consecuencias.

Rachel confundida por la actitud de Quinn se levantó y salió de la casa de los Fabray, decidió caminar para despejar su mente. Cuando llego a su casa evito a sus padres y subió a su habitación, solo logro llorar pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, lo de Adam, Quinn queriendo forzarla, lloro hasta que se durmió.

Se despertó y todo estaba oscuro. Cuantas horas habían pasado, no lo sabía pero se acordó de Adam y lo llamo por teléfono.

-Rachel ¿donde estas? como te vas así estaba asustado- dijo Adam.

-perdón Adam estoy en casa yo…no se- empezó a balbucear de los nervios.

-Rach ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-No solo quiero estar sola. Lo siento Adam pero no puedo continuar con esto, no puedo casarme contigo.

- ¿Qué? Rachel de que hablas ya está todo hecho.

-Lo sé y lo siento, te metí en esto y lo lamento pero no lo hare.

-Mira porque no voy para tu casa y hablamos mejor ¿si?

-No Adam no quiero hablar con nadie te prometo que después te diré que sucedió pero por favor entiende.

-Rachel no puedes dejarme así tirado, de la nada.

-Lo sé, lo siento tanto pero después te explico los motivos, perdóname.

- Está bien, mañana te acerco tu bolso a tu casa y hablamos.

- bien adiós Adam y lo siento.

Adam colgó, Rachel entendía el chico seguro estaba molesto porque falto a su palabra y lo dejo en banda pero no podía casarse, y menos después de lo que había ocurrido.

El viernes a la mañana la morena se fue al instituto, trato de cambiar su cara para que nadie le preguntara nada, llego y saco los libros de su casillero y se fue para el salón de clases, se encontraba sola y se sentó en uno de los primeros bancos, en eso llego Mercedes.

-Rachel ¿qué fue lo que paso? me llamo Adam se supone que ahora deberías estar casándote ¿que paso?-decía la amiga de la diva.

-Cedes por favor luego te explico solo déjame sola.

-Está bien pero por favor júrame que Fabray no te hizo nada.

- Cedes yo…

-¿Que te hizo Rachel? dime que la mato.

-Ya no vale la pena si.

Mercedes se alejo sabiendo que algo le sucedía a su amiga pero eso lo averiguaría después. Al termino de la clase Cedes se acerco a la pequeña diva para ver si ahora le contaba. Rachel le conto lo que había ocurrido, como Quinn la encontró y lo que paso después.

-Rachel tienes que denunciarla, hacer algo no puedes rendirte así nomas Quinn está loca.

-Cedes solo déjalo, mañana seré su esposa y listo, no quiero más problemas –terminando de decir eso se levantó y se fue.

En toda la mañana no se había cruzado con la rubia cosa que agradecía porque no sabía cómo mirarla después de lo que paso, antes del último periodo de clases la morena se fue a guardar unos libros que ya no necesitaba y ahí la vio, Quinn de los mas bien como si nada hubiese pasado apoyada en su casillero esperándola. Rachel respiro hondo y avanzó hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Hola Rachel-dijo Quinn- espero que estés mejor.

-Eso creo –dijo con un tono de voz bajo.

-Esta noche no es necesario que vayas a la fiesta, así mañana no estás cansada.

-Está bien, gracias supongo-decía Rachel tratando de no mirar directamente a la rubia.

-Tus padres se enteraron esta mañana de lo del contrato donde cedían el permiso de matrimonio.

-No lo he visto hoy- dijo la morena.

-Están molestos con mi papa pero no quedo de otra.

-Tal vez no me dejen ir mañana a la boda.

-Sería ridículo, los hombres de mi papa te sacaran de tu casa a la fuerza si es necesario-aseguro Quinn- por favor no provoques mas disturbios Rachel, mañana nos casaremos y punto, será así aunque todo el mundo se oponga.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo abrió su locker y guardo las cosas. Quinn se alejo de ella y se fue.

Luego de clases, se tuvieron que quedar al club Glee, cuando se dio por terminado el día todos salieron del salón de coro, menos Quinn y Rachel, la rubia se acerco a ella y dijo.

-Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

-Si, que sea linda tu fiesta-dijo Rachel tratando de sonar amable con la rubia.

-Lo será-afirmo la ex porrista. Quinn se fue en dirección a la puerta cuando Rachel la detuvo.

-¡Quinn espera!-la llamo la morena.

-¿Si?-cuestiono Quinn.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

**Sé que no fue muy largo pero planeo actualizar más seguido ahora. Perdonen los errores ortográficos trato de arreglarlos pero se me escapan algunos cuantos.**

**También les agradezco los reviews **

**Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


End file.
